


Dance with me

by SailorStarDust1



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Identity Issues, In which Kaz catches a break, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, VKaz Week, VKaz Week 2016, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Day 3 of a series of VKaz fanfic prompts for #VKazWeek #VKazWeek2016 with a rough, overarching, story.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3, Day 3: Dance  
> (Sorry this one's late; busy day.)

Letting out a yawn of pure exhaustion, Snake entered his room with a bleary eye. His deployment with Quiet had gone swimmingly—thankfully. With a smile and a slight wave, she vanished once they landed, silently returning to her cell on the medical platform for some needed rest.

Quiet. Certainly Snake had wanted to understand her better, and perhaps he did notice the beginnings of strange, unexplainable feelings, around her... But ultimately, weren't those the same fond feelings he felt around Kaz?

With a silent curse, he began to slowly undo his Naked Camo, gingerly removing the pants. He'd rather not things become complex with either of them. Big Boss especially involved in a love triangle was the last thing he needed with his military life to run—Although Snake certainly couldn't forget the affectionate glances even Ocelot would offer his way... And ultimately, who could ever replace _her,_ within his heart?

A faint sound, picking up in volume, caused the man's ears to perk, breaking him away from his stressed train of thoughts.

It was a rather familiar and bouncy, almost disco-like tune, one of the 80's tracks on his cassette player. Too Shy, wasn't that the name? The radio sat atop his desk next to small amounts of paperwork—seeing as Kaz still handled that part.

"What's all this?" A raised eyebrow towards Kaz for the second time that day. Well, evening as of now, really. It was surprising he didn't notice the younger man earlier, having been so engrossed in thought, but seeing the blonde was honestly welcome.

Snake lay his camo, weapons belt, and boots nearby the dresser, left only in his boxers. Taking a quick portable shower had refreshed his mood, their bickering earlier in the day nothing but water under the bridge, now.

Miller, sitting on Snake's bed in some shorts and a gray t-shirt, offered an uncharacteristic, embarrassed, smile. His cane lay within easy reach. "I wanted to make it up to you. You know, about earlier today, and—"

Well, perhaps Kaz wasn't acting so uncharacteristic considering their old days, when they'd pleasantly chat in his private office—No, in their shared bedroom between deployements—and then

Snake blinked away his jumbled memories.

"...Boss?" Miller's face was full of concern. "You alright? Did you hear me?"

That...was incredibly bizarre. "Yeah. And I'm fine, fine." Blinking to shake his aching head, he turned away, lone eye flickering to meet his weary reflection in the dresser mirror. Bizarre. "Just give me a minute."

Kaz stayed politely quiet, doing as requested. Something seemed to be on Snake's mind due to his tense expression, but whatever it was, he was the one to kindly offer: "If you're feeling better, Boss, come over here." Warmth met their hands as Kaz pulled Snake in for a slightly awkward hug.

"Ah..." Snake's face pressed against Kaz's chest as he was bent down, his shoulders relaxing, content sigh escaping those scarred lips. This was nice.

"Dance with me?" Kaz just looked so damn cute while sitting upright, almost meekly peering out from his aviators. This was almost, _almost_ , like their good old days together. Before he was left a broken, embittered, man.

The older man let out a low chuckle, straightening and offering his hand. "Turning on the old charm, are we?"

"For you? Yeah." Accepting, swaying his hips to the beat of the funky tune, the blonde grinned as he wrapped his lone arm around his Boss's shoulder, Snake in turn holding his upper back close with both arms. Big Boss somewhat awkwardly moved his feet to the music, Kaz doing the best he could given his only leg. Their eyes met, searching, as they danced in silence, unable to hold back mutual smiles for long.

"Don't worry about today, Kaz."

"Mh." Soft blonde hair nuzzled against Snake's real shoulder, heart beat slowing from relaxation. It was a bit of a relief that Snake didn't smell too similar to _him_. Kaz's tired heart just wouldn't be able to take it.

The track soon enough changed to another upbeat tune as the commander kept up with the pace, light footfalls. "Never did think I was good at dancing. I'm surprised."

"Boss, you're...pretty good at it." The pair laughed together, for once, happy.

Kaz continued to smile despite his slightly paled face, Big Boss's marred with immediate concern. "What's wrong?" He tenderly thumbed at the man's temple, eye warm as the prothestic supported Miller upright.

They'd be one another's support, in the good times and bad.

"I'm already getting tired." His eyes fell to the floor, full of embarrassment again as he muttered, but was silently pleased the only man he'd want to show "weakness" to was embracing him sweetly.

Kaz led on his shaky leg towards Snake's bed as he slowly managed to have a seat on the edge, V's bionic arm still offering a sturdy sense of support. He had a light smile on his face, relaxed despite his stupid physical pain deciding to flare up at such a time.

Snake himself sensed the thankfully good mood, sitting next to the man fourteen years—What...? It's eleven years—his junior.

"I'm fine, as long as I rest." Sweet reassurance. "Mind if I ask you something personal?"

Snake made a face. "We've known each other for how many years, now?" A good-natured chuckle. "Fire away."

The blunt approach, although he'd force staying polite, for the phantom's sake. "Have you done it with her? With Quiet?"

Big Boss's cheeks turned a rare, interesting shade of red. Why did this feel like their talk in the sauna, when the shoe was on the other foot? "No. She's beautiful, but... We're nowhere near that close, Kaz."

Taking in a breath, the subcommander continued, treading carefully. Secretly thankful to know he was at least in the same boat as her, as it were. There was a vague satisfaction—his old pride, getting in the way—that he one-uped the woman in the hugs and kisses department. "Then what about me...?"

"It's not that I don't care about your well-being. I'm simply tired as is from my missions. _That_ gives me the rush I crave." An honest reply while he continued, his voice growing gentle: "Besides, didn't you say yourself you usually feel too sick to ever really...?"

Kaz nodded. True enough. The past nine years killed his formerly high sex drive, emotional and physical illnesses taking their toll. A bitter smile of genuine upset, vaguely intrigued about this former medic's sex drive currently as low as Big Boss's was, back in the day. Kaz would usually be the one to entince Snake, or get much needed stress-relief by bedding one of the female staff—much to Snake's own annoyance and jealousy.

Not that Kaz would ever discuss the good doctor's personal life, during routine STD checkups—he'd refuse to go out like his poor mother—or when they'd hang out on Base. Then again, his memories of that man's former life were sadly fuzzy, the nine years even taking a toll on the blonde's memories.

Sex was certainly a dance of another kind.

"It's fine." Another rare smile. If he was honest with himself, it was the romantic, emotional, encounters with Big Boss that made his heart soar—although their occasional nights of passion were always welcome. His emotional connection with Venom Snake: That was what was important, to Kaz. He just wanted to ignore his quickening heartbeat, his realization that gradually, he was indeed falling for...

Certainly, this Snake was a better man than the real Big Boss, in his mind, at least, and yet.

Shutting his eyes—a slight smile reached his lips as the phantom gingerly pulled Miller's sunglasses away, placing them on the nightstand. He was suddenly enveloped in Snake's warmth, any concens of his melting away. Laying side by side atop the bed in a tight, tender, embrace, this was...nice. When was the last time he felt so at peace? Their night of stargazing?

Falling in love: New and old, familiar and frightening. All at once.

Kaz swallowed. "Can I kiss you, Boss?"

A light chuckle. He'd forget his own concerns about Diamond Dogs, thoroughly enjoying his evening with Kaz. "It's not like you to ask."

Right. Leaning forward, their lips met with tenderness, mouths gradually opening to deepen that softness. The blonde sighed into it, with the realization that falling for a Snake—It wouldn't be the first time it happened. He might as well enjoy the man's companionship, his kindness, his love, while he could.

There was a silent prayer somewhere within the blonde's heart that their feelings were mutual. That someday in the future, if the truth was ever revealed, Kaz could convince the phantom to forget about the real Big Boss's plans for Outer Heaven. Maybe someday in the future, they could forget these mad pursuits for revenge and run away together, far away from Patriot eyes and Big Boss's eye, somewhere they could live alone in true...peace.

A delusion for certain, but perhaps Kaz would do what he could to ensure one secret dream would...

He sighed again into a new kiss, forgetting his feelings of dread about the word "loyalty", his anxieties regarding Quiet and Mother Base, his unquenchable desire to see a bloodied Skull Face fall with his own fading eyes.

He'd forget everything, gradually coming up for air as Snake buried his face within the crook of Kaz's neck, who was careful not to poke at him with the shrapnel "horn", while planting a tender kiss. When the older man didn't reply to the blonde's light caresses of his ponytail, he had realized Snake had drifted off, asleep.

Another genuine smile tugged at his lips. Why worry about his anxieties, his everlasting depressions, during such a beautiful moment?

Gingerly placing a kiss of his own on Snake's nose, Kaz carefully removed those prosthetics and eyepatch, setting them quietly aside, one by one, as not to wake V.

He lightly wrapped his arm around Snake, his Boss unmoving from his comfortable position, fatigued yet happy eyes slowly shutting closed.

His heart was light at the thought of the night's honest discussion, their fun dancing, as he fell asleep atop the covers, both men in one another's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headsup: Timezones in consideration, some friends and I plan to do an Internet-wide BB Kaz Day on September 21st (the real world Peace Day) to the 22nd (6th Anniversary of the BBKaz PW CD drama). 
> 
> All are welcome to participate with any creative works, the theme being "nostalgia". 
> 
> Please use the hashtag #BBKazDay2016 on whatever social media/site if you join in. Thank you!


End file.
